Song For
by las184
Summary: Songfic Drabbles. First two based on Song For... by ROOKiEZ is Punk'd. Third Chapter: Whatsername
1. Sequence

_This song... It speaks of us. It reminds me of us, of you._

_The memories I have...the painful nostalgia._

_My heart breaks._

~~~ xxx ~~~

We walk home together, another day of school. My shadow walks ahead, you beside it.

I slide the door open and Kon jumps on me. You have been screaming to him and he wants my comfort. I punch him off.

Dinner is noisy as usual. Your father attacks you again and you attack him back. He slides down the wall as we take our seats.

School days. I make a comment and you get mad. Asano pinches your cheek, somehow holding you back. You and him look at me. Ishida, Mizuiro and Sado laugh.

Lunch under the tree with the girls. Inoue tries to feed me, Arisawa talks to her. I don't taste Inoue's food.

We are at the park, all five of us. Inoue sniffs the blooming flowers, Ishida and Sado are close by. You look at the flowers on hedge. I watch this all as the flowers float around us.

Memories flash through my mind. We are on the roof, and you are blushing, explaining something. We are in your room, and you refuse a task. We are outside, you have a jacket on. You smile. You're crouched down, comforting the soul of a young boy. You shake his hand and tell him to be strong. I feel proud. We are by the river, walking back home. You point at something you want to show me.

The sky is red, the sun is setting. We are walking home from school, your bag over one shoulder. You look back at me and give me a smile before tapping once gently on my forehead. You look back forward, grinning. I don't have the heart to hit you back.

I trail behind and watch all of you. Everyone looks happy. I feel warmth spreading through me.

Your Shinigami days. I see you wounded and bleeding from your fight with Grand Fisher. When my brother and Renji comes for me, you are bleeding again and on the ground, begging me to explain. You're surrounded by the team sent to the Living World, and you turn around when you sense me, your head bandaged up. You protected me in Hueco Mundo from Yammy. We are separated for a long time, until we finally meet again, Aizen defeated. Your hair is long, your clothes in tatters. You stand up, your face lit up in relief and happiness.

That time long ago, you saving me from my execution. You're grinning, eyes determined and strong. That time, I knew for certain that nothing now would stop you from anything you want to achieve.

Our last moments together. Your face is full of sorrow as we look at each other for that last second before I fade. The doors of the Senkaimon are closing, and I see your final, gentle smile.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: 'Song For...' by ROOKiEZ is Punk'd. Bleach Ending 26.**

**The (BLEACH) video is so...heartbreaking! It's too sweet and beautiful. Well, it's lodged in my chest and I have to write down the sequence. It's so sad! **

**If you don't really get what I'm talking about in the 'fic' above, you'll have to watch the video. No link, I'm afraid. Just search it up on YouTube or something. **


	2. I Promise I'll Make You Happy

'_This is goodbye, Ichigo.'_

'_Seems so...'_

He shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth, clenching his hands around the soft grass. He sighed heavily, covering his eyes with an arm.

_Your sorrowful eyes looking back at me. I can see myself reflected in those beautiful violet pools. _

It has been dark without her; he stumbles frequently from the constant regrets and sadness but forces himself to get back on his feet and move on.

She's no longer here. There was nothing he could do about it.

_Fate can be cruel._

He hums a little, a song about them.

_Moshi negai kanau nara_

_Mou ichido hana sakasete_

_Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto _

_Uketomerareru kara..._

_You're fading. I have to touch you one last time, but I can't. If I do, I'll forever grasp the air._

He expelled another heavy sigh and looked up at the night sky. The stars wink at him, the soft glow of the moon pouring down on him.

_Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_

_Tsukiakari ni terasarete_

_Furueta moji de kakitsuketa negai_

'_I wish you will be happy'._

He raised his arm, his slightly trembling hand tracing out his wish against the star-studded sky. He arm stayed poised in the air above him for a moment before he let it fall back down.

_This pain will never disappear, no matter how long the years pass. The rain pours again in my heart. _

A breeze ruffles his hair, caresses him. He wonders if she's watching him, listening to him.

A flower floats into his palm, its purple and pink petals soft on his fingers. He smiles a little.

_Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_

_Mou nidoto karenai hana_

_Sakaseru asu wo koko ni chikau kara..._

"I promise I'll make you happy."

He looks to the sky, seeing her glittering eyes looking back at him. He holds the flower gently.

_Chikara naku tomo_

_Koe karatete mo_

_Todokanaku tomo_

_Kono uta wo utau yo._

XXX

**A/N: Songfic drabble of sorts. I really love this song and whenever I think of the BLEACH video, it always saddens me. **

**The lyrics in this fic are only parts taken from the full song. Translations can be found if you search on Google or something.**


	3. Whatsername

_Thought I ran into you down on the street,_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream._

_..._

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name,_

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been._

He walks down the street, heading home from another day of school. He yawns, feeling tired and stretches, feeling his muscles pull. He adjusts his bag over his shoulder as he continues his way home.

As he walks, his mind wanders. The image of a face crosses his mind and he shakes his head, willing it away. He sees a sudden flash of black and he blinks, a feeling deep inside telling him to look.

He sees a girl up ahead, recognizably short with black locks, wearing his school's uniform, her back to him. His heart leaps, hope taking over the initial disbelief, flaring like a bright flame. He calls her name hesitantly, rushing over.

Just as he was about to reach out to her, she vanishes like dust scattered in the wind. He jerks back as he stares at the spot he saw her standing at.

There was nobody there.

He grits his teeth, his scowl becoming deeper. He glares at the pavement all the way home.

_...I made a point to burn all of the photographs..._

_...Now I wonder how Whatsername has been..._

_Remember, whatever,_

_It seems like forever ago._

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_..._

_From so long ago._

It has been so long. He hasn't seen her since she disappeared in front of his eyes, leaving nothing behind but the silent whisper of his name hanging in the air.

He wonders how she is, wonders if she thinks of him like he does of her. He hated it sometimes, when she wasn't around. When he sees what she's left around his room, little things like her horrible drawings and her scent that lingers, he wishes they were all gone, wishes he could just forget about her. But he could never bring himself to throw those pieces of papers she drew on, couldn't bring himself to wash out everything she used repeatedly so that her smell faded.

He kept them away, locking away the pain he felt whenever he saw them.

He didn't think he'd regret anything, but he did. His regrets are useless now. The heavy sorrow he felt just thinking of her clawed at him. Her image frequently invaded his mind, making him annoyed, happy and sad all at once.

He let out the frustrated yell he had yearned to release since she left.

XXX

**A/N: Inspired by the song 'Whatsername' by Green Day. The first time I heard that song was when I was playing Rock Band: Green Day with my sister not too long ago. I immediately wanted to write something. **

**Seems that all that I write have about the same theme: Ichigo losing Rukia, him wanting to see here, yadda yadda. I have to try something new, but I like the angst. **

**Tch. Oh well.**

**-L**


End file.
